degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Bell
Deon "Tiny" Bell is a graduate of Degrassi Community School from the Class of 2016. Tiny has big dreams for himself, but he also has big troubles. Truly wanting to be a normal kid, Tiny was determined to turn a new page, and hoped that his friendship with Zig was one way out. In the meantime, it was just another day of trying to figure it all out in the Rubber Room with that other gang, and stay out of trouble - unlike his older brother Vince. He is best friends with Zig Novak and Grace Cardinal, and is friends with Frankie Hollingsworth, Jonah Haak, Maya Matlin, and his ex-girlfriend Lola Pacini. He is dating Shay Powers and dislikes Esme Song. He is labelled as "The Guy Who's Making Up For His Past". He is portrayed by Richard Walters. Character History Degrassi Season 13 In The World I Know, Tiny is a student in the remedial room. Grace Cardinal approaches him, and nearly stabs him in his crotch with scissors, missing by an inch in his seat, and yells at him for looking at her sister. He promises to not do it again. When Ms. Grell is explaining the assignment and responds to Grace's backtalk, he says to Grace, "Oooh, you got grelled!" He and Grace partnered up for the assignment. Later, during presentations, they both laughed when Maya insults Zig in front of the class. In Better Man, he is playing smackball with the kids in the rubber room. In class, he makes a joke that people judge you most quickly by crotch size. He laughs when Maya talks back to the teacher. He is later hanging out with Grace, Zig, and Maya at the picnic bench, and in the classroom. In Unbelievable, he is shown in a picture that was taken at Miles's party. In What It's Like, he is sitting with Maya, Grace, and Zig in the Rubber Room while they turn in their papers. In class, he does his trust exercise with Grace. In Close to Me, Maya tries to convince Tiny, Grace, and Zig to go to the dance, though Tiny and Grace think that it is a bad idea. Later, Grace and Zig show up to the dance, but Tiny does not. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Tiny is seen when Miles held up the fake gun to Zig's head, he tried to fight Miles after he admitted it was a toy. Then Zig told him to just leave and they walked away. In You Are Not Alone, he runs into the Rubber Room and talks to Zig, who leaves shortly after with him. Maya later guesses correctly that Tiny is in a gang. Zig tells her that Tiny took care of him when he was on his own in exchange for doing odd jobs, though Zig claims he is now done because he lives with Maya. Grace later explains the entire dynamic of Tiny's gang to Maya, who decides to try and pay Tiny back for Zig's weed that she flushed down the toilet. Maya is at Tiny's locker, surprising him, making him remark that's she's scary for a little girl. He asks her what she wants. She then asks for him to let Zig out of his gang. He doesn't answer and ignores her. She then hands him an envelope filled with $300 and says how that should cover the stuff. He asks who she robbed, and she explains it is her saved up birthday money from the past several years. She then simply says Zig is out of the gang. He says okay, on one condition - to never sneak up on him again. He smiles at her and walks off. In Enjoy the Silence, Tiny asks Maya and Grace where Zig is and he finds Zig at Maya's house and threatens him then Maya's mom walks into the kitchen and sees Tiny and asks Zig who he is and Zig introduces Tiny to Maya's mom and she asks if he would like to stay for lunch and then leaves then Zig convinces Tiny to leave the gang too. In How Bizarre, He is in the rubber room with Grace, Maya, and Zig while Grace Zig and Maya were discussing Zig's new job. Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Tiny and Zig are playing a game in class when Maya walks in. When she asks if they've seen Miles, they both make jokes about his 'change in sexuality'. Later on in the Rubber Room, Tiny is startled when Maya screams from her nightmare. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Tiny, Grace, Maya, and Zig are all having arm-wrestling matches. When Zig goes against Grace, he records the match and mocks Zig as he loses. Tiny posts Zig's loss online as a gif causing the school to make fun of him. Zig confronts Tiny in the hallway and pushes him against a locker causing them both to get detention. Later on at Maya's house, the four become friendly again over a plate of poutine and try to find ways for Zig to redeem his manliness. When Grace is about to tattoo Zig, he and Maya watch. After Zig refuses to get tattooed, the friends all laugh. In Firestarter (1), Tiny and Zig run a booth during the Power Cheer competition. They comment on all the attractive cheerleaders when Grace and Maya approach. He and Zig bet twenty dollars to whoever gets a cheerleader's number first. The girls tell them to make things more interesting and that whoever can get Gloria Chin's phone number first is the winner; the loser has to wear a Power Cheer uniform and cheer in front of everybody. The guys agree and Tiny tries to flirt with Gloria by dancing in front of her. He asks for her number but she simply shrugs him off and walks away. At the end of the day when neither he nor Zig received the number, Grace reveals that she did and has them cheer out her name in the zen garden. In Watch Out Now, Maya asks Tiny, Miles, and Zig what they think happened to Mr. Simpson and they answer her. Tiny and Zig make fun of Winston. Later Tiny and Zig notice Damon harassing Zoë. Tiny tackles Damon Carter after he pushes Zig to the ground Damon stabs him. Zoë tells Zig that they need to call help for Tiny. In Ready or Not, Tiny is in the hospital recovering from being stabbed. Zig and Maya bring him food and Zig tells him that Zoë paid for half and feels bad, Tiny then tells him she shouldn't since she wasn't one who stabbed him. Maya asks why they can't tell the police about it and Tiny responds because snitches get stiches. Tiny tells Zig to be chill and everything will be fine. In Get It Together, Tiny is dancing with Grace for the salsa dancing unit in gym class and seems to be fully recovered from his stabbing. In Give Me One Reason, Tiny, Zig, and Grace are walking to the lunch table and ask Zig if he was okay. In I Wanna Be Adored, Tiny and Zig walk into Tiny's house and he is greeted by Tiny's brother Vince. Tiny, Zig, and Vince play video games. Tiny and Vince are playing video games as Zig walks in and Tiny tells him they should pick up dinner as he has a feeling for sushi. When Zig declines because he has to focus on the musical, Vince tells him to show him and Tiny backs him up. Tiny helps Zig as he performs for Vince. When they here banging at the door and someone yells "police open up" Tiny is worried. In Teen Age Riot, Tiny and Grace interrupts Zig and Maya's make out session, and Tiny suggest to Zig that he should bring Maya over the his house since Zig and Maya have no place to alone together. Zig is worried about Maya coming Tiny assures him that it will be fine. When Vince ask what's with Zig and Tiny informs him that he's getting ready for Maya to come over. When Zig confronts Vince Tiny stops him. When Zig is on his way to Maya's house to apologize he drops off Tiny and Vince at an unknown location. Tiny and Vince run to the car after two gun shots are heard and Zig drives them away. Zig manages to shake down Jonah revealing he was the one who owed Vince money and Tiny stands guard. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Tiny tells Zig he didn't shoot Damon and didn't know Vince had a gun. Tiny tells Zig that Vince only wanted to scare him but Damon came out and things got messy. Tiny pleads to to not say anything to the police. Tiny interrupts Zig and Maya and apologizes for it to ask that they need to talk. Tiny told Vince that Zig talked to the police because he didn't want to lie to Vince. Vince ask Zig to get money from someone who owes him money and Tiny tells him Zig shouldn't but Vince silences him. Tiny, Zig, and Grace discuss Damon's gang possibly retaliating the musical. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), Tiny and Zig are told to by Vince to lay low and to keep their cool and tells them get going because they will be late for school. Tiny tells Zig not to approach the guy from Damon's gang as he walks in class. Tiny is in the audience watching the Captain Who play. After the play Tiny holds Zig and Maya at knife point because he called the police on Vince. Tiny tells Zig Vince was all he had since his father is in prison and his mother is on drugs. Zig manages to talk down Tiny telling him they have to end the cycle. Tiny and Zig are going to live with Jose for now on and Tiny than apologizes to Maya but she tell them she's fine as long as both he and Zig are okay. Tiny and Zig promise each other that they will okay. In Don't Look Back, Tiny, Zig, Maya, and Gloria are taking there lifeguard test and Tiny, Zig, ang Gloria past the test but Maya does not. Tiny and Zig are at Lola's Catina and Maya gets their order wrong. Tiny gives Maya advice on her new job. Tiny and Zig receives Maya text about finding Gloria and Tiny reassures Maya that he'll talk to Zig. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In ' #BootyCall', Tiny is seen walking to school and Grace jumps on his back for a piggyback ride. He is stationed next to Shay and asks their teacher if they will be studying Heisenberg and she informs him that he will in grade 12 chemistry. When class ends Shay tells Tiny how impressed she is at how smart he is. Tiny makes playful banter with Shay before she lives. At Miles' pool party when Tiny walks up to Shay she jumps in the pool in an attempt to hide her butt from Tiny. Tiny asks Shay if she would be his lab partner and Lola agrees for her. When Winston accidentally spills a chemical on Shay's pants, Tiny tells her she need to take off her pants before the chemicals get to her and the teacher helps Shay with her problem as Shay tells Tiny to turn around and not look. Later, Tiny asks Shay if her butt is ok and she tells him he doesn't have to make fun of her because of the picture Lola posted. Tiny tells her he didn't see it as he doesn't follow Lola, much to her annoyance, and then proceeds to ask her out. In #NoFilter, Tiny watched as Miles reads his hateful poem about Tristan. Tiny reads his poem in English class. In''' #YesMeansYes, Tiny sits next to Zig after Jonah and Maya leave and reassures Zig that Maya may make music with Jonah but that Maya makes sweet music with Zig referring to sex. Tiny meets Zig at The Dot and brings Zig several condoms and lube for Zig so that he can prepared for having sex with Maya. He also gives Zig advice about being more assertive towards Maya so she'll want to have sex with him. In class, Tiny asks Zig how the sex between him and Maya went. Zig informs Tiny that it didn't go well and Grace comes in over hearing their conversation as she sits down. Grace gives Tiny and Zig a serious talk about consent. In '''#NotOkay, Tiny and Shay are leaving class when Tiny compliments Shay on getting a 93 on a test and states they need start hanging out more. Shay mistakes this as Tiny asking her to tutor him, so he tells her he doesn't need a tutor but asks her to go to the movies with his friends. Shay tells him that she'll get back to him on that and they go their separate ways. Tiny and Shay are in biology class and, out of fear of her parents finding out about her being in a relationship, tells Tiny she can't go out with him. Tiny appears to be hurt, but is later seen at Lola's Cantina and it's revealed Tiny has asked Lola out. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Tiny is leaving class with Zig and Maya and introduces Lola to them. Maya and Zig tease Lola about her key chain actually being vibrator. Tiny reassures Lola not to worry about it. While Tiny is hanging with Grace, Maya, and Zig at The Dot, he seen checking his phone waiting for Lola to text him. Tiny, Zig, Maya, and Grace discuss Maya and Grace's gig for the Feminist club and feminism. Tiny later FaceTimes Lola and tells her there is nothing for her to be ashamed of about masturbation. In #NotAllMen, Tiny is seen making out with Lola, much to Shay's annoyance. Later, Tiny is hanging out with Lola, Frankie, and Shay at The Dot. Lola is eating ice cream and is upset when she gets the wrong kind, so Tiny gets her a new flavor. In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Tiny is at Lola's Cantina when he confronts Miles about him sending a nude photo to Lola and tells him he and his girlfriend Esme are no longer welcome. Tiny and Miles almost get into fight when Miles tries to show Tiny his penis but Miles accidentally falls and hits his head. In #SinceWeBeinHonest, Tiny sits next Zig by the lockers and Zig asks Tiny if knows how to track down the troll who is harassing Maya. Tiny say he doesn't but he should ask Grace instead. Zig explains to Tiny that he can't because he hooked up with Zoë. Tiny is with Zig when Hunter and Baaz pass them, and they overhear them talking about one of the comments the troll left for Maya. In #SorryNotSorry, Tiny is seen at the snowball dance and he asks Zig how he and Maya are doing, to which Zig replies that he thinks they will be ok. Tiny, Zig, and Frankie who are all standing next to each other are concerned when they hear the alarm go off for the lockdown. Season 2 In #BuyMePizza, he and Lola break up, but soon get back together. He gets in a fight with a boy who brings her pizza and gets suspended. In #ThrowbackThursday, a protest is held for him by Lola against his suspension. He says he knows he gets treated differently because he's black and he laughs when Lola is shocked by this. In #ThatAwkwardMomentWhen, he has an appendicitis. Lola doesn't want him to go to the doctor but Shay wants him to go. He eventually goes when Shay drives him there. After his surgery he and Lola break up because of his feelings for Shay. In #OMFG, Tiny wants to date Shay but when she asks for Lola's "blessing" she says no. He goes to the volleyball game and he is on the bus when it crashes. Season 3 Season 4 Appearances Trivia *He is friends with Grace, Zig, and Maya who were all in the "Rubber Room" with him. *He is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: ** Zig (Zigmund) ** Drew (Andrew) ** Becky (Rebecca) ** Cam (Campbell) ** Eli (Elijah) ** Fitz (Mark) ** K.C. (Kirk Cameron) ** Sav (Savtaj) ** Dave (David) ** Dallas (Michael) ** Jake (Jacob) ** Mo (Mohammed) ** Ellie (Eleanor) ** Tiny '(Deon) ** Frankie (Francesca) ** J.T. (James Tiberius) ** Manny (Manuella) ** Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) ** Jimmy (James) ** Jay (Jason) ** Alex (Alexandra) ** Toby (Tobias) ** Wheels (Derek) ** Joey (Joseph) ** Alli (Allia) ** Spinner (Gavin) ** Danny (Daniel) ** Jack (Jacqueline) ** Blue (Bradley) ** Rick (Richard) ** Luke (Lucas) ** B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) ** Johnny (Jonathan) ** Spike (Christine) ** Snake (Archie) ** L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) ** Bronco (Basil) ** Scooter (Scott) ** Tabi (Tabitha) ** Nick (Nicholas) *His original last name was gonna be King before the writers decided to make him related to Vince. *He shares the same surname as Vince Bell and it was later revealed that they are brothers. *Tiny is the second character to get stabbed with a knife. The first was J.T.. *Tiny is also the first character to survive after being stabbed. *Tiny reveals he isn't a virgin. *His father is in prison and his mother is a drug addict which is why he considered Vince as all he had left as a family. *Just like Sean, Tiny lived with his elder brother Vince. *He shares similarities with Sean Cameron and Rick Munro. *He has an interest in marine animals. Quotes *(To Grace): "Okay, hold up! I won't look at her again, okay? Promise." ''(first line) - ''[[The World I Know|'The World I Know]] *(To Jonah about Esme): "Yeah, of hooking up with Cruella DeVille." (final line) - #KThxBye *(To Grace): "Oooh, you got Grelled!" *(To Zig): "Burn!" *(To Zig): "Oooh, you just got smackballed!" *(To Maya): "Hurry up or a teacher will come!" *(To Miles): "You held my man up with a toy?!" *"You kissed her mom, too? Nice!" *"By turning our backs on the dolphins, we've really turned our backs on ourselves." Relationships *Lola Pacini **First Relationship: ***Start Up: #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness (DNC 105) ***Break Up: #BuyMePizza (DNC 204) ****Reason: Lola was afraid of getting hurt. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: #BuyMePizza (DNC 204) ***Break Up: #ThatAwkwardMomentWhen (DNC 207) ****Reason: Tiny admitted his feelings for Shay, so Lola ended things. *Shay Powers **Start Up: Prior to #BreakTheInternet (DNC 301) Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Rubber Room Students Category:Main Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4 Category:Alumni Category:Siblings